Letting Go Yet Again
by freeflowing
Summary: Haruka is remembering her past love. She let her go once, will she do it again? Finished the last chapter. Enjoy! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Letting Go...Yet Again**

_**-freeflowing-**_

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**- Although I am a fan of the series but I don't know that much about ****the characters and japanese customs. So if there are some mistakes, **

**please be gentle. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - After the storm**

She was the most beautiful being I've ever seen. Her deep blue eyes pierce into my soul, that knowing look and loving smile. Her voice that calms and her laugh...oh, her laugh. She was my lover, my best friend, my princess. Eventhough our love can never be, I will silently wait in the dark for her to return to me.

Silver Millennium - Royalty of both the inner and outer region plus those beyond gather in the Moon Kingdom for a joyous and momentous occassion. The princes were handsome and the princesses were beautiful in their evening gowns. As guests arrives at the palace, a shadow on the balcony stood guard and watched.

"Hm...still serious even when celebrating? You need to know how to relax Uranus." A beautiful girl suggested.

Surprised, the crowned princess of Uranus turns and sees Neptune, the crowned princess of the 7th planet.

There they are, the two powerful senshi of the outer realm. They are half of the team that protects the inner realm from enemies that comes from beyond their galaxy. Uranus, a tall, slender, short haired girl who is often mistaken for a boy possess the power of the wind and ground. Her weapon is a sword talisman. Neptune, a beautiful, smart, green-haired girl posses the power of the sea. Her weapon is a mirror talisman.

Uranus smirked, "I'm just watching."

Neptune walks towards her. "What's on your mind? Tell me." she asked.

"I feel the wind's roar. A great evil is coming and I don't know when." Uranus replied.

"Hm, I feel it too. The sea is changing. What could it be?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know. That is why I'm here...watching." Uranus replied.

"Are you sure that you're watching the guests and not..." Neptune motion towards the opposite balcony. There she was. Princess Serenity, the crowned princess of the Silver Millennium. Her beauty is legendary as it seems to illuminate when she enters a room. Uranus looks at the princess and a loving smile hinted on her face.

"Uranus, you know that your love cannot be. She's the crowned princess of Silver Millennium." Neptune remined her partner.

"I know...I tired to stay away, I tried to forget but..." Uranus shook her head. Neptune places her hand on Uranus' shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I know how it is to love someone only to lose them to someone else." Neptune said with a sad look in her beautiful gren eyes. Uranus looks at her.

"How could you live with that? How could you pass the days without thinking about the one you love?" she asked.

"You misunderstood. I never pass the days without thinking about the one I love. I live for the fact that the one I love is happy and content. I wait and hope that someday, my love will notice me and love me in return." Neptune replied with a glimpse of hope and dream in her eyes. She turns to Uranus, smiled and leaves. Uranus sighed.

She knows that her love for Serenity is forbidden, that it cannot be. But she can't help it. She loves her so much that she's ready to sacrifice her own life for the princess's.

The events after the celebration were not stuff that dreams are made of. Queen Beryl, due to her deep hate and jealousy over the silver millennum attacked the Moon kingdom. Both the inner and outer senshi, together with Prince Endymion fought Beryl's army to no avail. Uranus saw everything, how the prince saved Serenity from Beryl's attack and how Serenity committed suicide after Endymion died in order for them to be together. Uranus ran to the princess's side and places her head on her lap.

"Even to the end, you're still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." tears filled Uranus' eyes. "I love you." she whispered and leaves.

At the battlefield, Uranus and Neptune fought side by side with the other senshi. When hope of becoming victorious began to fade and fighters around them drop. Uranus looked for Neptune only to be hit by a blast. She falls to the ground, everything began to fade but a familiar voice made her hold on longer. It was Neptune.

"Don't leave me." Neptune whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Uranus realized that she was the one Neptune referred to as her love.

"Neptune..." she struggled with her last breath. "Look for me in the next life. I'll be the one running away." She smiled her last smile and died knowing that whatever happens, somebody loved her.

Neptune places her hand Uranus's face and gave her a kiss. "I will be searching for you, my love." She lays Uranus near the palace steps but as she was about to go back, she was struck by an enemy and died holding Uranus in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - When it was...**

A thousand years passed. One by one, those who died in battle began to awaken. Guided by Luna and Artemis, the sailor senshi of the inner realm accepted their given destiny. Ami Mizuno, guarded by Mercury, planet of water and ice. She is the soldier of agility, Sailor Marcury. Rei Hino, guarded by Mars, planet of fire. She is the soldier of passion, Sailor Mars. Minako Aino, guarded by Venus, planet of love and beauty. She is the soldier of emotion, Sailor Venus. Makoto Rino, guarded by Jupiter, planet of lightning. She is the soldier of intensity, Sailor Jupiter. Lastly, Usagi Tsukino, guarded by the moon is Sailor Moon and the future Neo-Queen Serenity. Her power comes not from any element but from within her. Her pure heart and caring soul makes her the most powerful of all senshi even if she doesn't show it as much as the others. Together with Mamoru Chiba who transform into Tuxedo Mask when needed and who is the future King Endymion, they fight to prevent evil to destroy earth and her future.

Beyond what the inner senshi knows, other senshi have also awakened. The outer senshi possess more power than the inner senshi. They have more memory of who they were and what their mission is. Haruka Tenou, guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. She is the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus. Michiru Kaioh, guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep sea. She is the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune. Setsuna Meioh, guarded by Pluto the planet of time. She is the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto. Hotaru Tomoe, guarded by Saturn, planet of ruin. She is the soldier of destruction, Sailor Saturn. The outer scouts' main mission is to protect the princess and their future from evil beyond their galaxy.

As years passed by, the inner and outer senshi have been fighting evil that had nested on Earth. As they grow into their powers, their bond remains strong. Later they are joined by King Endymion and Neo - Queen Serenity's future daughter, Chibi-Usa or Small Lady and the Starlights - warriors from the outer realm looking for their princess on earth. Battles after battles, Earth became the war zone between good and evil. In the end, it seemed that victory was grim. The senshi, both inner and outer, died and it was up to Sailor Moon to save their future. With a small glimpse of hope, Sailor Moon transformed into her future self and drew out her power to defeat evil. All was lost but then a single tear and a wish gave everything back. So the Earth and her future was again saved by the Sailor Soldiers. This is where their fight ends, for now, and where our story begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A lost memory**

"It's good, isn't it?" Michiru sighed as she looks out the window. Haruka got up from the couch and walked towards her lover. She wraps her hand around Michiru and gently kisses her neck.

"What is?" Haruka asked.

"Everything is peaceful. For the first time, we're not fighting...we're just - here...alone." Michiru smiled. She closes her eyes and melts onto her lover's arms.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Haruka teases.

"Hmm...maybe." Michiru giggles. Haruka scoops Michiru in her arms and carries her to the room.

"You are beautiful...I don't deserve you." Haruka whispers on Michiru's ear. She began to gently kiss her lobe down to her neck. Michiru softly moans in delight. Haruka's hand gently stokes Michiru's bare arm. "I don't know what I did right in my past life to deserve such a beautiful and loving creature such as you." She began to undo Michiru's dress. Before going any further, Haruka stares at Michiru's green eyes. Michiru smiled lovingly.

"I love you, Haruka." Michiru said. Haruka was a bit surprised about what her lover said. They have been together for awhile now but neither one of them ever mentioned love before. Even when they were dying, they never uttered those three words. Haruka smiled, stood up and closed the doors. All night, giggles and laughter were heard from their room.

That morning, Haruka got up and gets ready for her early morning jog around the park. She was near the bedroom door when she decided to take a peak on the slender body lying on the bed. She turned around only to be surprised that it wasn't Michiru...it was someone else. Someone who had long blond hair and milky complexion. It was the love that eluded her...the love that haunted her...it was her princess.

"Serenity." she whispered. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. It was back to normal. Everything is where it should be, Michiru lying in her bed. She lets out a big sigh and went for a jog.

Running...I'm always running. Running from what, I don't know. Everything is quiet now. Everything is as it should be. There is no reason to run. I've accepted my destiny, I've finished my mission, I've done what I need to do. Why do I still run?

Thoughts filled Haruka as she jogs around the park. Her surroundings are invisible to her. She is drowned in her thoughts. Suddenly, flashes of things that happened the night before filled her mind. It started out with Michiru smiling and laughing, loving everything that she does to her but then the images change. It was no longer her room nor her apartment, it was somewhere else. Somewhere she wasn't suppose to be. The body she was pleasuring wasn't Michiru anymore but it was someone else. It was the princess.

Silver Millennium, a month before the celebration and attack - At Princess Serenity's chambers. Two slender bodies enlaced in passion.

"Are you awake?" Serenity whispered into her lover's ear. The body next to her stirs and faces her, it was Uranus. She smiles at Serenity and traces her fingers on her bare arm.

"It's still dark...what are you thinking about?" Uranus asked.

"How I could deserve a beautiful creature like you." Serenity answered.

"It should be me who is asking that question. I don't know what I did in this life that I coud ever deserve you, your touch, your kisses, your eyes that pierce into my soul...you're my angel, my princess." Uranus smiled.

Serenity's glowing face disappears, her sweet smile slowly fades. She gathers some of the sheets and walked towards her balcony where she looks at Earth. Uranus sighs. She knows what Serenity is thinking. She knows that Serenity longs for love that she cannot give. Even if she loves her, Uranus knows what they're doing is forbidden. Uranus' got up and got dressed. Serenity noticed her lover getting dress.

"Are you going?" Serenity asked as went back in.

"Yeah," Urnaus replied. "I have to go back to my planet. Father wants me to train some of the soldiers."

"Please, stay longer. I...I don't want to be alone." Serenity began to cry. This is something the Uranus can't stand. She can't stand her Princess getting hurt and worse, she can't stand the fact that she might be the one hurting her. She holds her princess in her arms.

"Shh..you're not alone. You're surrounded by people who loves you." Uranus said.

"Then why do I feel so alone? I feel like I'm missing something." Serenity said.

"Maybe...No..." Uranus smiled and shooked her head.

"Maybe what?" Serenity asked. Uranus looked at her lovingly. She knew what Serenity needed but she also knows that if Serenity does this, she'll lose her. But she had to, she can't stand her princess feeling alone.

"I've noticed you always staring at Earth. You like it?" Uranus asked.

Serenity nodded, "The Earth is such a wonderful planet. Full of love, joy and beauty. I've been looking at it through my balcony and wonder if the one who is in charge of it is also full of love, joy and beauty. If she is like her planet." She notices Uranus laughing at what she said, "What? she asked.

"I'm not laughing at you my princess. I do agree that Earth is the most beautiful planet there is. It's full of life and love but the one in charge of the earth is not a she. Prince Endymion, he's a great ruler. They said that when he was born, the planet Earth felt his warmth and love that it bloomed just for him. That's why Earth is a beautiful planet. He fills it with such love that it drew the moon towards it." Uranus replied.

"Oh..so that's why I feel happy everytime I see Earth." Serenity smiled.

"Maybe you should go to Earth." Uranus suggested.

"What? No...I-I can't...Mother won't let me go alone." Serenity said.

"You won't be alone. There will be a celebration on Earth tomorrow. It's the Prince's birthday and everybody is invited. Why don't you go?" Uranus asked.

"No...I-I can't." Serenity replied.

"Princess...one day you'll be ruler of the Moon, you need to expand your horizon. Your mother is going, so should you. Don't worry, you will be protected. The scouts of inner and outer will be there. I want you to be happy." Uranus said.

Serenity walked back to the balcony, Uranus followed her. "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked.

"Princess," Uranus started as she looks deep into her eyes, "Anyone who will not like you is a fool." She bends down and kisses her Princess. After their passionate kiss, the two just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, looking at Earth.

Back in the present year - Haruka is now sitting on the park bench. Her head is on her hand. No...that can't be. she thought. A memory from her past was unexpected. She always knew that something was wrong. Ever since she was little, she knew that she was missing something. When she met Michiru, she thought that she found what she was missing, but after awhile, she was feeling it again. Her heart was incomplete. She loves Michiru very much but could Michiru's love be enough to make her forget how she loved Serenity.

"Haruka-san?" a familiar voice asked. Haruka looks up and sees her princess, Usagi Tsukino.

"Oh, kitten. What are you doing here? Are you waiting for Mamoru-san?" Haruka asked.

"No, I'm meeting Rei and the others at the mall. We're looking for a wedding dress." Usagi replied happily. Haruka's face painted sudden saddness. She should be happy but she can't seem to smile. Usagi notices the saddness in Haruka's face. "Are you alright, Haruka-san?" she asked as she sits next to the tall blond.

Haruka slightly smiled and looked up the sky, "Kitten, do you remember how you and Mamoru-san first met?" she asked.

"Hmm...Let me see, I got a low grade in a test again, threw it and it hit Mamo-chan in the head. He called me 'Odango-head' for awhile." Usagi smiled as she reminisced.

Haruka smiled, "That's not what I meant, Kitten. I meant, do you remember meeting him in you past life?"

"Um..n-no, not really. Do you remeber meeting Michiru-san in your past life?" Usagi asked.

"Michiru and I were partners. Our planets co-exist with one another. We fought together and died together. Before I met her, I always thought that she was very stuck up, that she only thought about herself. I was wrong. You know, sometimes life could surprise you. The first time I met you, I thought that you were just another irresponsible, rash crybaby but then here we are, fighting together for a better future." Haruka stood up and looked at Usagi.

"It must be good to be with the one you love then and now." Usagi said.

"No..not really." Haruka tossed her hair and looks up in the sky again. "I loved someone else before Michiru. She was the most beautiful, warm and loving creature in our solar system. Hm, she still is." Haruka looks at Usagi who noticed her and began to blush slightly. Haruka smiled, "Later, Kitten." Haruka runs back to her apartment leaving Usagi thinking about what Haruka said. Could Haruka been talking about her? No...it's impossible. she thought. Usagi stood up and left for the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Letting Go**

At the mall - Usagi walks around with her friends for hours. They've been to six dress shops but still can't find that perfect wedding dress and with the big day just a week away, they need to find the perect wedding dress fast.

"Oh, Why don't we go in here? My mom said that this is a great dress store." Ami suggested.

The rest agreed and went in the new dress store. As they look around, they find lots of beautiful dresses and started trying each one. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice Haruka and Michiru entering the shop.

"Looks like they're having so much fun." Michiru pointed out.

Haruka smirked at the sight of Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami trying on dresses but she was kinda disappointed not seeing Usagi there. I wonder where she could be, she thought.

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san, have you been there long?" Rei asked when she saw the two lovers.

"Not long. We just got here, I needed to find a dress for the wedding too. My friend told me that they sell beautiful dresses here." Michiru replied.

"What about you, Haruka-san? Are you looking for a dress too?" Makoto asked.

Haruka was caught off guard with Makoto's question that she blushed. "I-I..uh..." she stammered.

Michiru giggled at the sight of her lover, "Haruka likes to look at girls in pretty dresses than to wear one." she replied.

Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto laughed with Michiru as Haruka feels like she's slowly sinking in embarrassment.

"Uh...where's Usagi? She told me that she's going to look for a dress with you guys." Haruka quickly changed the topic.

"Oh, she's in the fitting room. She'll be out in a bit." Ami replied.

Just then, Usagi comes out of the room in a stunning, princess cut - wedding gown with simple bead work around the dress. Haruka felt her heart beating faster, she felt her face getting warm at the sight of Usagi in that gown. Usagi saw the two and began to blush.

"Oh, Michiru-san, Haruka-san...I didn't know you were here. I'll change." Usagi said.

"No," Haruka started. Everyone, including Michiru was surprised to hear Haruka's outburst. "Uh...you look great. Just like a princess." she smiled.

"It's not often that Haruka will comment on dresses so you better treasure this one." Michiru smiled. Haruka looked at her lover and was a bit surprised that eventhough she was smiling, Haruka could still see the saddness in her eyes. As the girls gather around Usagi, Haruka pulls Michiru to the side to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. Seeing Usagi in that dress, I guess it made me feel like I'm missing out on something." Michiru replied.

"Y-you...you mean...y-you want to..." Haruka stammered. She couldn't believe what Michiru said.

"You look funny when you don't know what to say...have I told you that?" Michiru asked, enjoying Haruka's expression.

"I-it's just that...I-I didn't think that..." Haruka started. Michiru placed her finger on Haruka's lips.

"Shh...I don't expect to get married now or even to get married at all. I'm happy just being here with you." Michiru smiled. Haruka lets out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

Back in the store, Usagi caught a glimpse of the two lovers and smiled. I wish that Mamo-chan and I will be as happy as they are, she thought. Still, Usagi felt a bit jealous of Michiru and she couldn't figure out why. She knows that Haruka is good-looking and that eventhough she's a girl, there are still alot of young ladies who wouldn't mind being with Haruka. But somehow, she felt a bit jealous and hurt that she's with Michiru. Usagi shrugged of the feeling, thinking that she just wants that same closeness with her beloved Mamo-chan.

That night, while Usagi is getting ready for bed - she stumbles upon an old music box that Mamoru gave her on her 16th birthday. Inside the music box was a prince and princess dancing. She winds the music box and listened to the sweet melody. She gets her wedding gown out of the box and puts it on. She looks at the mirror, admiring her gown. She closed her eyes and began to sway with the music pretending to be dancing with Mamoru. Suddenly, her surrounding changed. She was no longer in her room but she seems to be in front of a big door and her gown is now different. She was no longer the day dreaming Usagi but she was Princess Serenity.

"Are you ready?" Uranus asked.

"I'm no sure I should be here. I want to go home." Serenity replied.

"You can't turn back now. You're already here. Besides, what will Prince Endymion think if you don't show up. He might think that you're a snob. Is that what you want?" Uranus said.

"No. But I'm scared." Serenity said. Uranus could see how upset and scared her Princess is. She looked around, checking to see if they're alone. She then wraps her arms around the Princess giving her a loving embrace.

"Don't be scared. Whatever happens, I will protect you. If you don't feel like you're having fun, we'll leave." Uranus assured her. Serenity looked at her lover and smiled.

"You better go, they'll announce me soon." Serenity said.

"Ok, I'll be inside. I won't stray far from you." Uranus replied and leaves.

Serenity took a deep breath and calmed herself as the big doors opened into a beautiful hallway filled with guests from all the planets. People began to stare at her as she was announced. She began to hear whispers, this only made her nervous. As the music played and the guests began to dance, Serenity stood near the balcony looking at them having a good time. She tried to look for Uranus but it seemed that she was busy talking to the generals. She stares lovingly from across the hall. Then, to her surprise, she felt warmth and love but it wasn't coming from her lover.

As if it was written in a story book, the dancing crowd parted and Serenity's heart jumped. There he was, the reason why Earth was full of wonderful things, Prince Endymion. The two stared at each other for the longest time. Serenity never felt this way before, not even with Uranus. It was different somehow, it felt right. Prince Endymion walked towards her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked. Serenity smiled and gave her hand to the Prince. The two started dancing. The crowd started to look at them and admiring them. They began to talk about how much the two felt so right together. Endymion and Serenity didn't notice any of this. For them, they were in their own world and in that world, there were no hate or war but genuine warmth, love, joy and peace. After their dance, the two walked over to the balcony for privacy.

"I'm glad you came. Thank you" Prince Endymion said.

"Thank you for having me." Princess Serenity replied. Endymion looked at her and smiled.

"Do you remember our first meeting?" he asked. This stomped Serenity. "From the surprise look in your eyes, I think it's safe to say no." he smiled.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry. I just thought..." Serenity started.

"It's ok," Enymion laughed. "You were still young. I think you were about 2 or 3, I was 7."

"Do you remember then? C-Could you tell me?" she asked. Endymion looked at her and held her hands. Serenity looked deep into his loving eyes, she could feel her heart pounding. _What is this I'm feeling?_ she asked herself.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." he smiled. "I received an invitation for your birthday party. I didn't want to go because I thought that it will not be fun. I was kicking and screaming - telling people that I won't go. But then, a friend of mine...she told me that I should go. That I should meet you because if I don't, I'll regret it. I hesitated but went anyway. Everybody was having a good time in that party but me. I felt out of place. I saw you running around, playing with your guardians. It was silly but I thought you were an angel. I felt great comfort when I saw you. From that point on, I swore that eventhought you don't know me, I'd protect you with my life and my soul."

Serenity couldn't believe what she just heard. Her heart was pounding faster. Endymion brushes a stray hair off Serenity's face. Their faces gets closer and closer and as expected, the prince and princess kissed for the first time under the light of the moon. As their kiss grows passionate, Serenity suddenly realizes what she was doing and cuts the kiss off.

"What's wrong?" Endymion asked.

"I-I'm sorry...I can't." Serenity runs out of the ballroom and into the hall. She can't believe what just happened. She didn't mean to kiss him but somehow it felt so right. No...I love Uranus...My kisses are for her only. she thought. She was running so fast that she didn't see Uranus and bumps into her. Uranus was surprised that Serenity was crying.

"What happened? Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it." Serenity cried.

"What?" Uranus asked.

"We were dancing and after that we talked for awhile in the balcony. He told me how we first met and...I-i don't know, but I felt something...I...h-he...we kissed. But it meant nothing, please believe me." Serenity pleaded. Uranus sighs and rested her back on the wall. She takes Serenity's hand and pulls her into an embrace. Serenity began to cry some more.

"Why are you crying?" Uranus asked.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you." Serenity sobbed.

"Don't say that. I have a confession to make." Uranus replied. Serenity looks up to her lover, tears streaming down her face. "I-I knew that this will happen. I expected this to happen, that's why I wanted you to come."

Serenity frowned and pushed herself away from Uranus. "W-What?" she asked.

"There's a reason why the moon gravitated towards earth. When the prince was born, it was written in the stars that one day, he'll find his princess but not of his kind. Her light shines so bright that it lights up the entire galaxy. I was the one who told him to go to your birthday. I was the one who told him about you. That's why I wanted you to go to his birthday. It was about time that you two should meet, again. I always knew that what we were not meant to be together but you have to know that no matter what, I will always love you." Uranus explained.

"What are you talking about? Do I even mean anything to you? I can't love anyone else but you!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Yes you can...you do. I've seen you dreaming about earth. I know what you're thinking when you look at it. I know that eventhough you just met him, you love him." Uranus replied. Serenity looked at her lover, speechless. She knew that Uranus was right. There was something in that kiss with Endymion that felt so right. She never even felt that with Uranus.

"Listen, I love you. God knows I'll do anything for you...I'll die for you. A part of me wants you to be with me...to not go to him. But I know that after this, you'll come running back to him and realize that he is your soulmate. I don't want you to feel like you want me because I want you to want me. I'm happy knowing that you love me and that you were with me even for a short time. I don't regret any moment with you." Uranus said. Serenity looked at her, understanding what she must do. Uranus smiled and wiped off Serenity's tears.

"Now go, your prince is waiting." she continued. Serenity smiles and kissed her lover for the last time.

"I will never forget." Serenity whispered and ran back to the ballroom to meet her prince.

Uranus sighed heavily. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

A figure in the shadow walked into the light, it was Neptune. "Long enough." she replied.

"What do you want?" Uranus asked.

"What you did...it was the right thing to do. But why?" Neptune asked her partner.

"When you love someone, it doesn't matter what happens to you. You want that someone to be happy and free to love anyone. Sometimes, you have to let go." Uranus answered.

"Everyone says that you're a cold-hearted soldier who only thinks about herself...and here you are, letting go of the one you love." Neptune said.

"It was for the best. Besides, there might be someone out there for me." Uranus looked at Neptune and smiled. "C'mon, let's go back inside and celebrate the prince's birthday." Uranus took Neptune's hand and led her to the ballroom. _I'll always be here for you_. Neptune thought as they walked towards the room.

Back in the present day - Usagi wakes up from her dream with realization in her face. She looks at the mirror and smiled.

"You had to let me go." she whispered to herself.

She takes off her wedding gown and slipped into something comfortable and went back to sleep. She knew what she had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Haruka's big mistake**

Two days before the wedding. Usagi decided to meet with Haruka and discuss her dream with her. The two met at a small coffee shop near the park. It was obvious that there was tension between them. Usagi kept staring at her coffee than Haruka. Haruka, however, is just looking over the park while drinking her beverage. Usagi tried to say something countless of times but then she hesitated.

"Do you want to walk around the park?" Haruka finally asked. Usagi's face lit up and nodded.

The two are now walking around the park. It was a beautiful day, the sun is shinning brightly. Children are playing in the playground and couples are walking around looking very much in love.

"So...are you excited?" Haruka asked. She figured that she better start talking or they'll just waste the day.

"Um...yeah. The girls are very excited too. They've been practicing catching the boquet." Usagi replied, smiling a bit at the image of Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei trying to catch the wedding boquet.

"Why are they practicing catching the boquet?" Haruka asked with a puzzled look on her face that made Usagi giggle.

"It's a tradition. Whoever catches the boquet gets married next." Usagi answered. Haruka smirked at the idea. The two walked in silence again until Haruka stopped and sighed heavily, _It's now or never._ she thought.

"Don't marry him." Haruka whispered. Usagi stopped and turned to face Haruka.

"W-what?" Usagi asked.

"Don't marry him." Haruka repeated. Usagi shook her head in disbelief and sat down on the nearest bench.

"I-I can't believe you're saying this. What are you trying to do?" Usagi asked.

"Me?" Haruka asked.

"First you act weird around me, like you've seen a ghost. Then you asked me about how I first met Mamo-chan, and somehow that triggered a memory...We were together in our past life but that's just it...it's in the past. And if I remembered correctly, you told me to go back to him and that he and I are meant to be. You let me go, Haruka." Usagi replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't have!" Haruka exclaimed. "All my life, I've been running and when I found Michiru and realized what my mission is, I thought that was it. That was what I've been running away from, my destiny. But when I got back that memory of you and me...I-I don't know. Maybe this time, I shouldn't let you go. Maybe this time, we could be together."

Usagi could not believe what she was hearing. _This can't be...this can't be happening. I love Mamo-chan. Why is she doing this? _she thought. Usagi was so confused that she began to cry. Haruka tries to comfort her but she just brushed off her arm.

"I can't do this. If you can't be happy for me, then I don't want you to be at the wedding. I love Mamo-chan very much...I always have and I always will. Nothing you do or say can make me feel otherwise." Usagi said.

Haruka frowned and did what she thought the only thing that she could do at this point. She grabs Usagi and kissed her passionately. Usagi pushed Haruka off her only to be surprised that they were being watched.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi gasped. Haruka turned and sees Mamoru standing at the opposite side of where they're standing. He looked confused and hurt, he started to walk away. Usagi ran after him.

"Mamo-chan!" she called out. As she reached the streets, Mamoru was nowhere in sight. Usagi dropped on her knees and began to cry. Haruka reached Usagi and tried to comfort her. Usagi slaps Haruka in the face.

"I hate you!" she cried and ran off. Haruka tried to ran after her but gave up when she realized what she had done. She went back to her apartment and crashed on the sofa. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice Michiru coming in.

"Haruka? What's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"Nothing." Haruka sighed. She already hurt too many people today, she's not going to hurt Michiru.

"Does it have to do something about Usagi and Mamoru-san?" Michiru asked. Haruka got up and was surprised with what she heard. _Does she know about what happened? _she thought.

"W-What do you mean?" Haruka stammered.

"I just bumped into Rei and she told me that they called the wedding off. She said that Usagi was crying her eyes out at the shrine." Michiru replied.

Haruka felt a lumo in her throat. Thoughts filled her mind and guilt filled her heart. She never wanted this to happen, she never meant any of this to happen. _Why did I kiss her?_ she thought.

"Haruka, could I ask you something?" Michiru asked.

"Uh, yeah." Haruka replied.

"And you'll answer honestly?" Michiru asked again.

"Um...yeah...sure." She knows where this is going. Even if she doesn't want Michiru to know what really happened, there's no point of hiding it since she'll find out eventually.

"When Rei told me about waht happened between Usagi and Mamoru-san, I remembered that you were at the park with Usagi. Rei said that Mamoru saw Usagi kissing someone at the park that's why he got mad and called off the wedding...I guess my question is..." Michiru's voice trailed off when she noticed the resentment on Haruka's face. Her eyes began to fill up with tears and her voice started to break. "o-oh.." was the only thing she could say.

"Michiru, I-I don't know what happened. I-I just did it and I shouldn't have. Please...please don't be mad...don't cry." Haruka pleaded but it was too late, Michiru was sobbing silently.

"I'm not mad." Michiru tried to smile eventhough her heart was breaking. "I knew that this day would come. She was always the one you loved. I could never compare. I might be your partner but she's your soulmate. It's ok...I guess this time, I'm the one who should let go."

"Michiru..." Haruka whispered.

Michiru smiled and gave Haruka a gentle kiss. She looks into Haruka's eyes and left the apartment. Haruka could not believe what just happened. She goes in her room and lies on her bed. _God, what did I just do? Michiru was always there for me. She loved me...cared for me. I melted in her kisses...I felt warmth in her hugs. Everything was beautiful when she's around. Nothing else mattered...nothing else mattered. _she thought.

Then, as if being shown the way, she gets off the bed and ran out of the apartment. _I might not be able to fix this, but I'll try. I can't lose Michiru...I love her. _she thought. She hops in her car and drove to Mamoru's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Amends and A Wedding**

_It's now or never._ Haruka thought. She was standing right outside Mamoru's apartment. She knows that she's the last person he wants to see right now but if she'll ever get Michiru back, she needs to fix her mistakes first. Haruka mustered all her courage and rings the doorbell.

Earth kingdom - Prince Endymion is 7 years old. The young prince loved his kingdom. It was full of warmth and beauty. Eventhough he was happy on Earth, he couldn't stop thinking about the moon. Every night he would stare at it on his balcony. It was like he was drawn to it, as if he was looking at someone and that someone was looking back. He loved how the moon light up the dark sky, how it seems to dance with the stars and the night wind. Being of royal blood, he would seldom meet with rulers of the other planets and their sons. One ruler did not have a son but a daughter. Although she was a princess, she would always be mistaken as a boy from the way she walks, talks and dresses. She was also a good fighter. Her name was Princess Uranus and she was his best friend.

"Your father has been looking all over the palace for you." Uranus said as she approaches Endymion at the balcony. "What are you doing here?"

"Staring at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?" Endymion answered.

"I guess." Uranus shrugged.

"You know, for a princess...you're not very ladylike." he teased.

"Yeah? well, you're very girly for a prince." Uranus teased back.

"Whatever...I just love looking at the moon. Can't you feel it? It has that warmth and love...I don't know...I guess I just want something that's not there." Enymion replied.

"You want love?" Uranus asked.

"I know I'm young and I shouldn't really think about that but...everytime I look at the moon...it's silly, I know." Endymion chuckled at the thought of falling in love.

"It's not silly. Love has no bounderies. It doesn't choose gender or age. It's just...it." Uranus replied.

Enymion looked at Uranus, he couldn't believe what he just heard. This was from someone who snubs every girl who comes near her. _I guess, not all of us are though as we thought._ he thought.

"Who are you thinking about? Wait, don't tell me...it's Princess Neptune." Endymion smiled.

"What? Are you crazy? Princess Neptune is a snob who only thinks about her hair and how pretty she looks. She only cares about herself. She won't last in a battle!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate her. She is King Neptune's daughter and her planet and yours are bound. You'll end up with her no matter hw fast you runaway from it. She'll catch you." Endymion replied.

"Well, I guess I have to start running then. What about you? Who are you thinking about?" Uranus asked.

"Nobody...so, why is my father looking for me?" Endymion asked.

"There's going to be a birthday party tomorrow for the Moon princess. Every royalty of the nine planets are invited. Your father wants you to go." Uranus replied.

"What? No!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean no? You were talking about how much you love the moon and now you don't want to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love the moon...I don't love lunarians...and I especially hate tea parties." Endymion replied.

"Listen, it's not a tea party. Ok, there might be more girls than guys but it might be fun. The moon kingdom are known for throwing extravagant parties. And you might even meet that one person you always think about." Uranus ptched.

"What if the princess won't like me? What if I make a big fool of myself?" Endymion asked.

"She'll like you. Princess Serenity does not have a mean bone in her. She's the most sweetest person you'll ever meet. She loves everyone and everyone loves her. I guess she's...she's an angel." Uranus replied as she looks at the moon.

"Really?" Endymion asked again.

"There is no one like her...anyone should be honored to meet her...you should be honored that you'll meet her." she explained. Endymion sighed and smiled.

"Ok, I'll go...you're a great friend Uranus. You're the only person I could truly trust." he smiled.

"Don't mention it." she smiled back. The two friends walked back in and started to race to the throne room.

Back in the present time - Mamoru opens the door and frowned upon his guest. He and Haruka stared for a minute, tension ran high between them. Mamoru never felt this mad about anyone before and he was quite disappointed that his once-best-friend was the one who would betray him.

"You have some nerve coming here." Mamoru said.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Haruka asked. Mamoru hesitated for awhile and let her in. The two sat on the couch, opposite of each other. He had to muster all his strength not to hit her. Flashes of Haruka kissing his precious Usako cross his mind.

"I heard the you called the wedding off." Haruka started.

"You heard right but I wasn't the one who called it off, Usagi did." Mamoru stated.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. _This can't be true, Usagi loves Mamoru...she won't call off her own wedding, unless...oh no._ Thoughts of guilt and doubt loomed over Haruka's mind.

"Don't act surprise. This is what you wanted right? I've seen the way you looked at her. Usako and I talked after what happened in the park. I asked her what she thinks and she told me that she doesn't know. She said that she was confused. So I made it easier for her. So there, you want her...you could have her." Mamoru remarked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You couldn't get over that fact that she chose me over you the last time so now...you have your chance." he retorted.

"I don't want her to choose...she has already chosen who she wants. I had nothing to do with any of that. You and Usagi are destined for each other and eventhough it hurts, I have to let her go." Haruka implored.

"Oh...you let her go. So that kiss I saw was what? you're good-bye kiss. Don't lie to me. You love her and you want her all to yourself. You don't even care who you hurt at the process." he retorted.

"Yeah, I do love her...don't you? I've hurt the people that I love because I thought that maybe this time, she'll choose me over you but no matter what happens, she loves you. In the end, even if you break her heart - she'll love only you. You're her life. I'm sorry that you saw that kiss...it was a desperate move for my part but someone wise told me that if you love someone, you have to let them go...let them choose the one that they want to be with. I did that once and I'm ready to do it again." she asserted.

"Are you just saying this to make things better for you?" Mamoru questioned. Haruka could see the anger in his eyes, she knew that she struck a nerve.

"No..." she answered. "But I want to know, do you love her?"

Mamoru's face, in some way, brightened. Memories of his Usako filled his mind. The way she would look at him so lovingly, the way she make him feel so wonderful, the way she'd smile at him and laugh at his lame jokes.

"More than life." he replied.

"Then go to her. Tell her that...don't let her get away. She'll only be happy with you and only you. No power in this universe could come between your love. I know because I tried." Haruka returned. Mamoru looked at her, his eyes that showed anger once is now showing kindness and understanding. He smiled, nodded and walked out of the apartment. Haruka followed him.

"Haruka." Mamoru called. Haruka turned to face him. "I remembered telling you once that you're the only person I could trust."

"I remember." she affirmed.

Mamoru extended his hand, "I still do."

They shook hands and went off separate directions. Haruka felt good about herself. She knows now that the person for her was not the princess but someone else. Someone who has been there all this time. Someone who once gave her life to protect her. Someone who loved her unconditionally. If only she could find her.

Haruka looked everywhere for Michiru. From Setsuna's house to the shrine but she was nowhere to be found. Haruka's heart pounded in fear. _What if something bad happened to her? What if...No, I will find her. _she thought. Just then, the wind rustles and with it carried a familiar melody full of saddness. Haruka followed the melody and there she was. Standing on the park's stage, the light from the moon hits her softly. Her hair blows to the winds direction. Saddness shown on her face and tears trickle down her eyes. Haruka watched her from behind a tree before letting herself known. Michiru sees her and stopped playing. She wipes of her tears and puts on a brave face.

"Haruka, what are you doing here?" Michiru asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Haruka replied.

"Oh?" she retorted. "I thought you'd be with her."

"No...she's with someone that she loves." Haruka countered.

"And you?" her lover asked again.

"I'm where I should be...with you." Haruka smiled.

"So that's what I am to you? Someone you're stuck with?" Michiru questioned.

"No...Michiru. You're everything to me and it took something stupid to happen to make me realize that you're the one that I want. If you think that letting go means that you love someone then I'm here to tell you that it's not true. Letting go of the one you love means that you give up. You only let go of someone when you know that they'll be even happier with someone else. I'm not letting you go, Michiru. I'm not ready to give up on you and I wish...I hope that you won't give up on me too. I love you." Haruka declared.

Michiru was stunned. Although they've been together for quite awhile now, Haruka never uttered those three words to her. She has never seen her so passionate about something other than fighting. Haruka touches Michiru's face gently. Memorizing how she looks in the moonlight and kissed her. For Michiru, this was different from the other kisses. It was passionate but gentle. Their hearts pound as one as their kiss deepens.

"Let's go home." Michiru smiled at her lover. The two walked towards the car, arms around each other.

_So this is love...Thank you, Usagi._ Haruka thought as she looks at Michiru. She was happy. She was content. She was no longer running.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife." the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride." he added.

It was a week after the whole incident. Everyone is where they should be. Usagi and Mamoru's wedding was beautiful. It wasn't a big gathering but an intimate one. Just their close friends and family. As Usagi and Mamoru exited the church, people threw rose petals, rice and popped open champagne bottles. In the crowd, Haruka and Michiru smiled at the sight of the happy couple.

"So, aren't you going to join them?" Haruka asked.

"Who?" Michiru asked. Haruka pointed at a small crowd of females that gathered around Usagi hoping to catch the bouquet.

"Are you making fun of me?" Michiru implied.

"Me? No...I just thought you'd want to take a chance in catching it." Haruka smiled. Michiru giggled and rested her head on her lover's shoulders.

"I don't need a bouquet to tell me that I'll be with you forever." Michiru stated.

"I know...but you might need this." Haruka took out a simple diamond ring and slipped it on her lover's finger. "Will you?" she asked.

Michiru smiled, "Yes" she answered.

Meanwhile, Usagi was about to toss the bouquet and the crowd of girls are shouting to the bride to toss them the bouquet. Usagi smiled as she saw Michiru and Haruka. As she tossed her bouquet, she smiled as it was caught by the one person she aimed for, Haruka. The crowd cheered and she blushed. She looks at Usagi who was winked and smiled at her. Haruka looked at Michiru who was also blushing.

"I guess we're next." Haruka whispered.

"I guess so." Michiru smiled. The two lovers joined the crowd to see the newlyweds off. Haruka held Michiru's hand and walked off to the sunset.

**THE END**

**_Author's note I know the ending is weak but don't worry. I still have some more stories so feel free to check them out! Thanks for the r&r, I really appreciate it._**


End file.
